Chris Prowell
Non Cannon Early Days Page ---------------------- OPENING DATA FILES........ PLEASE WAIT....... OPENING: Captain Chris Prowell. CONTINUE? Y/N YOU HAVE SELECTED Y PLEASE WAIT ...................................LOADING................................. Captain Chris Prowell was born in Destiny Islands with his two friends Duane Umbra and Hope Phasma. Chris is the descendant of both Sora and Leo Prowell. Physical Description He is an average build boy of 16 with tan skin, bright blue eyes, brown hair spiked into a Mohawk and pearly whites. He wears a sleeve-less t-shirt with a four-point star around his neck, black boardshorts on his hips and brown sandals on his feet. Later he gets the Golden Guns of Light which he puts in holsters bought from Lilo and Stitch in Traverse Town (They are not selling guns, they're selling Jumba's Gadgets). He also recieves a blue jacket that Lilo donated to him. Personality Chris is very laid-back and accepting of people. He feels you can find light in anyone, as long as you look deep enough. He can get protective of his friends and family, and is not afraid to fire his guns if that means stopping any pain from coming to his friends. Relationships Blaze - He gets along well with him, but will argue with him on who leads. Chris gets angered when Blaze says he shouldn't be taking orders from a 'toddler'. Aqua - Chris often goes to Aqua for support and a helping hand. Since she is the ship nurse she is the only one he would let heal him. Ventus - Chris enjoys working with him by giving him ideas on his inventions. He also likes to test the gadgets for him. Terra - Chris gets his combat training from her and enjoys working with her, due to the fact she gives him a challenge with her strength and speed. Ferrum - Chris gets on well with Ferrum by teaching him how to read. Venenum - At the moment Chris and Venenum's relationship is 10/90, respectively. 10 being hardly noticing and 90 being head-over-heels. Mayble Later on Chris will notice her attraction... Josh - Chris is possible one of Josh's best friends, getting into mischief together and pigging out on chocolate in the engine room. Chris' personality is close to Josh's while still retaining his own mindset. Stitch - Chris and Stitch got on the wrong foot, meaning Stitch tackled him and Chris threw him out the window. Lilo - Chris is good friends with Lilo despite only meeting once. She gave him the holsters and jacket. Ben Tennyson - Chris basically had the same attitude as Ben and enjoyed Mr. Smoothies odd mixtures. Gwen Tennyson - Chris considered asking her out until he noticed she and Kevin were dating. Kevin Levin - Kevin doesn't like Chris, and Chris is completely oblivious to this fact. Life on Destiny Isle Chris was born in the Destiny Island Universe in June on . As he grew up he would spend time with his family on the sands of Destiny Island, a small island off the mainland, with his two best friends Hope and Duane. For Years they played and enjoyed themselves. They also had many adventures, such as having treasure hunts, practising sword fighting and playing Cow-Boy, etc etc. As they grew up they resorted to rebuilding the old structures of the place, like the stairway to the smaller island and the treehouses inland to the beach. Forover 5 years they had fun, until that one faithful night... Invasion of Destiny Isles One day the three friends decide to build a raft and travel to find new worlds, but after finding wood and an Axe, Duane informs that they don't have enough so they decided to have a camp out. Prior to this Chris had gone exploring in search of an Axe in an old cave behind the waterfall. Inside he found ancient cave paintings and a strange door. After examaning the paintings, he stood up and knocked himself on the head with a stalagtite, causing him to pass out. When he was woken by his friend Duane he was told it was night and he had been asleep for hours. That night the Darkness Attacked. Chris briefly battled several small darkness fruitlessly until the Golden Guns of Light appeared to him. He fell into the ocean and was mysteriosly transported to a strange place where he had to fight an enormous shadow creature with a four-point star cut out on its chest. He defeated it but was knocked unconcious by it again. Arrival in Traverse Town Chris awoke in the alleyway of Traverse Town, and after having trash dumped on him from a window, he found himself at a shop called Jumba's Gadgets. Inside he met a small hawaiian girl(Lilo Pelekai) who sold him his equipment and his jacket. He also got into a short fight with Stitch due to him (Stitch) thinking he (Chris) was robbing the place. After several humorous put downs by both Chris and Stitch, our hero left and entered the second district at the same time a group of people entered the first. When Chris entered the second District he found a group of people and asked them for help, only for them to attack him. Chris killed them and when the group of people from the first district recognise him, Chris mistakes them for the owners of the darkness that had attacked him, and runs off. They corner him and reveal themselves to be Team Mutant X, and they ask for his help. He agrees to goes with them, but only if he can find his friends. After fighting with a http://liloandstich.wikia.com/wiki/Sparky%7CGenetically Created Experiment(Sparky, EXP:221) taken over by a Sploot/Splort, they left via the SmallFry, which was disguised as a train, and went to there first world. Abilities Chris has the ability to control light of any type to create illusions and do many other tricks. He also has the guns of Light that shoot out flashes and bolts of pure light, which can blow the head off a Darkness. Category:IUDP Category:Team Mutant X Category:Humans